Segunda oportunidad, libera al mundo
by Monkey D Rodriguez
Summary: Tras morir en la batalla contra el Gobierno Mundial, Luffy se encuentra con dos hombres que le permitirán realizar su viaje desde el principio y hacer las cosas bien, pero con una condición. Adéntrate en esta increíble historia que te hará ver One Piece con otros ojos. Un Luffy más maduro, con mucho poder y ¡dos frutas del diablo! Posible LuffyxHarem y tripulación más grande.
1. Chapter 1

Exención de responsabilidad: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del buen hombre de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Hola a todos, hoy os traigo este fic que su continuación dependerá exclusivamente de ustedes.**

 **Este es un proyecto muy ambicioso que se me ocurrió al ver el _Capítulo 0_ de One Piece, las ideas que tengo pensado para este fic serán muy variadas y fantásticas. Pero también tengo mi fic _¿Dos años? Tres son_ mejor,el cual segurá siendo mi fic principal.**

 **Cuando digo que dependerá de ustedes me refiero a que si veo que hay mucho apoyo en forma de reviews, favs o follows, tendré la suficiente motivación como para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero de corazón que disfrutéis de este capítulo "piloto".**

* * *

La Sagrada Tierra de Mariejois, se estaba dando la mayor guerra que el mundo haya vivido. En un bando estaba el Gobierno Mundial junto con la marina y en el otro estaba la flota mugiwara, sus aliados y el ejército revolucionario.

Luffy, Shanks, Zoro, Sabo y Dragon estaban en una cruenta batalla contra el Gorosei, pero al abrirse camino hasta ellos, habían perdido muchas fuerzas. Sin embargo, la pelea estaba bastante igualada.

-¡Traerlo!- Gritó el anciano que estaba peleando contra Luffy, que se estaba viendo un poco superado por el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja. Entonces entró un tipo que parecía ser del CP0 apuntando a la cabeza a Garp, el cual estaba en un estado lamentable muy herido. Cuando Luffy los vio, se distrajo por un momento y cuando se dio cuenta… La espada del anciano calvo le atravesaba el pecho.

-¡LUFFY!- Exclamaron todos al ver como su amigo caía de rodillas escupiendo sangre. Pero Luffy ya no oía nada, no podía hacer absolutamente nada… Porque ya había dejado de respirar.

* * *

Poco a poco, el moreno abría los ojos. Tenía un tremendo dolor en el pecho y al intentar incorporarse su cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Con gran dificultad se puso de pie mientras recordaba cómo había muerto… y cómo había dejado solos a sus amigos que no podrían hacer frente a los 5 ancianos ellos solos, eso le rompió el corazón. No pudo cumplir su promesa de protegerlos, todo por una estúpida distracción de no más de 3 segundos, ¿cómo pudo dejar que eso sucediera? ¿Qué les pasaría a todos sin él allí? ¿Por qué tuvo…

-Monkey D Luffy, te estábamos esperando aunque hubiésemos preferido que fuera en otras circunstancias- Habló una voz detrás de él seguida de una más burlona.

-Vamos, vamos Roger. No seas tan duro con el chico, acaba de morir hahaha- Dijo un hombre con el pelo largo y rubio.

-¿Qué queréis? ¿Dónde estoy?- Cuestionó Luffy malhumorado sin voltear a ver quiénes le estaban hablando.

-Bueno… esto… se podría decir que es una especie de transición entre la vida y la muerte, creo- Respondió la primera voz acercándose al pelinegro. -Y estás aquí porque nosotros te hemos traído aquí… jugándonos el cuello-

-De acuerdo, pero a menos que podáis devolverme a la vida para ayudar a mis amigos y…- Rio Luffy irónicamente, pero fue interrumpido.

-En realidad…- Comenzó el hombre con un bigote prominente que Luffy enseguida reconoció como el anterior Rey de los piratas.

-Tú… ¡Tú eres Gol D Roger, el Rey de los piratas!- Exclamó Luffy totalmente sorprendido.

-Sí, lo fui pero ese título te pertenece a ti- Dijo posando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Luffy.

-Sí claro, ni siquiera he sabido mantenerlo… no lo merezco- Contestó muy decaído.

-Por supuesto que lo mereces. Llegaste a Raftel derrotando a innumerables enemigos, desde que comenzaste tu viaje has hecho todo lo que has querido, has hecho gala de lo que significa ser un pirata, la libertad que conlleva ser uno. También descubriste la verdad tras el siglo vacío y luchaste contra el Gobierno Mundial. ¡No vuelvas a decir que no eres digno, no hay nadie más a quien le cedería con orgullo el título de Rey de los piratas!- Proclamó Roger orgulloso del joven que tenía delante de él.

-…-

-Tienes razón, pero me siento culpable porque por una estupidez… he condenado a mis amigos-

-Es por eso que queremos hacer exactamente lo que tú has dicho- Dijo Roger con un poco más de alegría.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Luffy ladeando la cabeza confundido.

-Es verdad que a veces eres lento eh. Queremos enviarte al pasado para que vuelvas a realizar tu viaje- Informó Roger.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué haríais algo así?- Gritó Luffy incrédulo.

-El cómo no importa y por qué te lo vamos explicar ahora. Ven, sentémonos- Dijo Roger mientras él y un hombre de caballera larga y rubia se sentaban en el suelo.

-Chico, mi nombre es Shiki- Dijo el tipo de las patas de palo.

-¡Oh, Shiki el gato dorado!-

-¡Es león, Shiki el león dorado!- Gritó Shiki abalanzándose hacía el chico pero siendo detenido por Roger que se reía por el malentendido.

-Bueno, ¿alguna vez escuchaste algo sobre la batalla de Edd War?- Cuestionó Shiki resoplando por el enfado.

-No-

-Era de esperarse… Te lo resumiré un poco: Shiki me ofreció una alianza para conquistar el mundo pero yo no quise porque lo único que quería era la libertad para hacer lo que quisiera cuando yo quisiera. Esa guerra fue una más de las tantas que tuvimos pero tuvo algo diferente. Cuando nos reencontramos después de la muerte comenzamos a rememorar nuestras aventuras, también nos dimos cuenta que podríamos haber hecho algo para cambiar el mundo, pero nuestras ambiciones nos cegaron y no pudimos fijarnos bien en el mundo en el que vivíamos.

Luego llegaste tú, te estuvimos observando desde que Shanks sacrificó su brazo para salvarte y tú le prometiste que te convertirías en el rey de los piratas. Shiki se reía de ti diciendo que no llegarías ni al Grand Line, decía que tu paramecia, la Gomu Gomu no mi era una de las frutas más inútiles que nunca había visto hahahaha. ¿Ahora qué dices Shiki?- Roger se burló de su colega que se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza y furia. -Luffy, nosotros no nos hemos arrepentido de nada en nuestra vida… salvo por una cosa: Debimos habernos aliado para destruir al Gobierno Mundial, fuimos egoístas y prepotentes, esos nobles bastardos han hecho cosas horribles a las personas y nosotros nos preocupamos únicamente por nuestros sueños.

Te estuvimos animando desde aquí, te veíamos hacer cosas que creíamos imposibles para un chico tan joven cómo tú. Tu corazón es puro, jamás mostraste un rasgo de egoísmo, siempre ponías al resto por encima de ti, joder si hasta ayudabas a gente que ni conocías solo porque te parecía lo correcto. Debiste haber muerto en tantas ocasiones… pero siempre salías adelante con tu voluntad intacta, quitando cuando tu hermano murió, pero incluso en ese entonces conseguiste reponerte.

¿Que qué queremos decirte con esto? Sencillo, queremos que vuelvas y que destruyas de una vez por todas a esos malditos del Gobierno Mundial. Luffy, tú y yo siempre quisimos lo mismo, la máxima libertad, y lo conseguimos… Pero escucha bien lo que te voy a decir y recuérdalo siempre: _Hasta que todos seamos libres, todos seremos esclavos-_ Finalizó Roger con una mirada seria mientras que Luffy miraba al suelo pensativo.

-…-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides?- Preguntó Shiki expectante.

-Gracias- Susurró el pelinegro confundiendo a ambos.

-¡Gracias por ofrecerme esta oportunidad!- Gritó Luffy llorando y posando sus manos en el suelo e inclinándose ante ellos. -¡Odio a esos malditos ternyubitos! ¡Los odié desde que los vi en la casa de subastas y aún más cuando me enteré de lo que le hicieron a Hancock! ¡Os prometo acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos… y si es necesario matarlos a todos, esa gente no se merece ningún perdón!- Terminó Luffy dejando sin palabras a los dos hombres que no se esperaban tal reacción.

Cuando Luffy dejó de sollozar, los dos hombres le ayudaron a ponerse de pie y apoyaron sus manos en los hombros del morocho.

-Como tú dices: no hay nada que agradecer, somos amigos- Dijo Roger sonriendo al ver la determinación en los ojos de su sucesor.

-Hahahaha, cada vez me gustas más, chico. Al final me vas a caer bien y todo hahaha- Rio Shiki mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Luffy logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

-Ahora que está todo decidido tenemos que darte una serie de reglas que debes respetar cuando vuelvas- Dijo Roger para a continuación explicar dichas normas.

* * *

2 horas después ya se lo habían explicado todo y se disponían a enviarle de vuelta al bar de Makino unos minutos antes de que Higuma apareciera y Luffy comiera la Gomu Gomu no mi.

Le dijeron que solo le puede decir que viene del futuro a 3 personas máximo. Que volvería con todos sus recuerdos y conocimientos de pelea, pero al volver a tener el cuerpo de un niño su fuerza no sería la misma, sería una fuerza sobrehumana pero tendría que entrenar mucho si quería ser aún más fuerte. Le advirtieron que no debe cambiar los eventos importantes para que no haya sorpresas, porque su viaje tiene que ser el mismo. Le dijeron que puede salvar a las personas queridas de sus amigos que murieron y que lo debe hacer de incognito pues podría llamar la atención de la gente. Debía hacer más aliados (para Luffy amigos), tendría que ser más maduro con respecto a sus nakamas (aunque por la mirada de Luffy, no estuvieron muy seguros de si lo sería) y que debía entrenarlos, un poco, para que no sufrieran tanto en sus peleas.

-Luffy recuerda que, aunque te cueste, debes dejar que tus nakamas sufran los eventos de sus vidas para que sean lo más parecidos a la primera vez- Recordó Shiki muy serio.

-Lo tengo claro, los ayudaré en algunas cosas que estoy seguro no cambiará nada- Contestó calmando a los dos.

-Una cosa más Luffy- Dijo Roger dejando curioso al morocho. -¿Quieres cambiar de fruta del diablo? Quiero decir que te sería más fácil con una mucho más poderosa y nosotros te la podemos conseguir, aunque solo podemos conseguir las que no estén en posesión de nadie cuando moriste-

-Shishishi. Así no sería divertido, me gusta ser un hombre goma y además… puedo tener más de una- Dijo divertido al ver las caras de sus nuevos amigos. -Cuando luche contra Barbanegra, desperté mi fruta y pude modificar mi estómago, lo cual me dio la posibilidad de comer otra más sin que los demonios de las frutas me destrocen por dentro- Explicó para tranquilizar a los dos hombres.

-Si ese es el caso… ¿Querrías alguna?- Preguntó esperanzado.

-Mmm, no… Bueno… Ya que quiero ayudar a algunas personas y están muy lejos de mi isla natal… ¿Me daríais la Mira Mira no mi?- Preguntó Luffy con su sonrisa característica.

-A veces me preguntó si lo de que eres idiota lo haces a propósito- Sospechó Roger.

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero ¿la tenéis?- Contestó Luffy sin entender de verdad a qué se refería Roger.

-Toma- Respondió Shiki lanzándole la fruta del diablo, que enseguida atrapó y se dispuso a comer. -¡IDIOTA!- Gritaron los dos hombres dándole un golpe en la cabeza evitando que se la comiera. -Primero debes comer la Gomu- Suspiraron cansados al ver que el chico se reía como si nada.

-Bueno, Luffy. Ahora que todo está atado y bien atado… Comencemos- Comenzó mientras hacía que el pelinegro se tumbara en el suelo. -Cierra los ojos. No te voy a engañar, esto va a ser muy doloroso pero debes mantener los ojos cerrados hasta que dejes escuchar mi voz. ¿Listo?- Terminó de explicar mientras Luffy asentía preparado. -¡Luffy, conviértete en el Rey de los piratas y libera al mundo!-

* * *

-¡AAHHHHHH!- Gritó un Luffy de 7 años sujetándose la cabeza debido al dolor y tirando su zumo de naranja.

Los piratas del pelirrojo se quedaron quietos, con sudor e instintivamente agarrando las empuñaduras de sus armas al notar como una ola de Haoshoku Haki emanaba del niño sentado al lado de su capitán.

-¡Luffy!- Gritó Makino que salía de la cocina un poco aturdida. Llegó hasta él y lo abrazó contra su pecho intentando calmarlo y que dejara de gritar. -¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios le habéis hecho?!- Cuestionó muy enfadada mientras notaba como Luffy comenzaba a respirar cada vez más relajado.

-Oi, Oi. No-nosotros no le hemos hecho nada... estaba ahí tranquilo y de repente ha empezado a gritar- Contestó Shanks recuperándose de la tremenda sorpresa de que su pequeño amigo tuviera semejante poder.

-Como que os voy a creer, ahora largo de…-

-Nn…no pedo respurarr- Intentó hablar Luffy aunque… se sentía realmente cómodo entre los pechos de la peliverde.

-Perdona Luffy, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Makino con una voz dulce mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Ma…Makino- Pronunció aun sin creerse que había vuelto al pasado. Miró a su lado y vio a Shanks. -Oi chicos, ¡cuánto tiempo!- Saludó Luffy con una sonrisa tan grande que le dividía casi completamente la cara.

-¿Qué dices Luffy? Si estábamos todos aquí…- Dijo Shanks un poco extrañado pero Luffy solo tenía ojos para Makino.

-Makino, no te preocupes, solo es que me dolía la cabeza- Comentó el pelinegro intentando calmar a la mesera que tenía el ceño fruncido. -Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes- Dijo Luffy de manera sincera sonrojando levemente a Makino, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos y menos si eran de Luffy.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Luffy?- Preguntó Shanks serio poniéndose de pie. Era inconcebible que el niño que conocía le hiciera un cumplido a una chica, eso sin olvidar que posee el Haoshoku Haki.

-Oi, ¿por qué os ponéis así? Soy yo Luffy, ¿quién más iba a ser?- Iba a seguir hablando pero entraron varios bandidos a la taberna.

-Oye, ponnos algo de sake para mí y para mis hombres- Habló el cabecilla, pero Makino seguía un poco perdida con el cambio de Luffy y no les hizo caso. Entonces el hombre comenzó a acercarse a Makino llamando la atención de Luffy. -Vamos nena, no querrás que…- No pudo continuar porque caía de rodillas al suelo al borde de la inconsciencia mientras que sus hombres sí que caían al suelo con los ojos en blanco.

-Oi- La voz de Luffy sonó más grave. -Nadie trata así a Makino, ahora será mejor que te largues- Y con miedo reflejado en sus ojos, el hombre se puso de pie como pudo y salió corriendo del bar. -Perdona, Makino, se me ha caído mi jugo, ¿me podrías dar otro?- Luffy volvió a su estado normal, risueño y despreocupado.

-Gr-gracias por haberme defendido… ¿Pero cómo has hecho eso?- Preguntó la peliverde mirando, al igual que todos los piratas menos Shanks que miraba con sospecha al pequeño, a los bandidos que yacían en el suelo.

"¿Qué demonios? Sabe controlar su Haki para afecte solo a los que quiera, este niño no es Luffy" Pensó el pelirrojo. Se dispuso a atacar al pequeño, pero con poca fuerza porque tenía el aspecto de Luffy. Sin desenvainar su espada, la cogió y atacó a la cabeza del chico que detuvo el ataque con una mano sin mirarle.

-Shanks- Se escuchó una voz de ultratumba que provenía de Makino, haciendo que a Shanks le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. -¿Vas a dejar en paz a mi pequeño?- Cuestionó con la misma voz pero con un cosquilleo en el estómago al haber usado el pronombre posesivo con Luffy.

-Pero Makino, este no es Luffy. Tienes que cre…-

-Perdona Makino pero ha sido mi culpa, yo le he pedido que me ataque shishishi- Rio Luffy al notar el miedo que le tenían todos a la peliverde. Enseguida, Makino volvió a ser la misma diciéndole a Luffy que iría a por su jugo, no sin antes amenazar a Shanks de que no volviera a atacar a Luffy.

-Tranquilo Shanks. Te lo explicaré todo pero primero déjame comer algo- Propuso el pequeño ganándose un suspiro de derrota por parte del capitán, el cual miraba a su tripulación dándoles a entender que todo estaba bien. Pero al darse la vuelta casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver como Luffy se comía la fruta del diablo que tenía guardado en el cofre.

-¡LUFFY!- Gritó mientras lo cogía de las piernas y lo sacudía para que escupiera la fruta. -¡Escúpelo, es una fruta del diablo!- Siguió sacudiéndolo mientras la tripulación gritaba igual de asustada.

-Pero Shanks, ya me la he tragado. ¡Bájame!- Pidió Luffy que se comenzaba a marear con tantas sacudidas.

-¡No lo entiendes, no vas a poder…-

-Shanks…- Habló Makino con una vena palpitante en la frente.

* * *

Al rato, el bar se encontraba relativamente tranquilo. Shanks estaba en la barra con un chichón asomándose entre sus cabellos rojos mientras esperaba a que Luffy terminara de beber su jugo de naranja. Cuando terminó, Makino le recogió el vaso, le ofreció un dulce y le dio un beso en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento por haberla defendido. Luffy se tensó cuando los cálidos labios de la peliverde se posaron suavemente en su piel, cuando se separó notó el mentolado aliento de Makino y eso le dieron unas "misteriosas" ganas de besarla igual que lo había hecho ella. Sacudió la cabeza al notar que sus mejillas tenían un extraño calor.

-Yosh. Vamos Shanks, tenemos que hablar a solas- Decía Luffy, con su sonrisa característica, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida con el pelirrojo aun deprimido por haber enfadado a Makino. -Hasta luego Makino- Se despidió mientras la peliverde le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno…- Respiró hondo el pelinegro al salir. -Antes de que preguntes nada, sí, soy Luffy- Dijo intentando despejar las dudas de Shanks. -Sé que he comido la Gomu Gomu no mi, también sé usar el Haki del rey y un poco el de observación, pero el de armadura se me está resistiendo. Y sé todas estas cosas porque…- Dudó un poco de si Shanks le creería. -Porque vengo del futuro-

-Oye, oye. Esto es una venganza por haberte llamado niño y reírme de ti, ¿verdad?- Intentó engañarse porque sabía que Luffy no decía mentiras, y cuando lo hacía, lo sabías de inmediato. A continuación Luffy le resumió todo lo vivido (obviando datos del futuro, como que llegó a ser el Rey de los piratas, que podía tener 2 frutas y ese tipo de cosas). Pero sin duda, lo que más impacto a Shanks y le hizo derramar un par de lágrimas fue escuchar de su capitán.

Shanks había visto cosas inexplicables durante su vida como pirata, pero esta se llevaba la palma. Sin embargo, Shanks acabo creyéndole y jurándole que nadie más sabría de esto.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Saldré al mar como la última vez, pero esta vez me aseguraré de acabar con el Gobierno Mundial- Dijo con una determinación que enorgulleció al pelirrojo.

* * *

Dos días después, en el puerto por la mañana…

-Entonces Luffy… ¿No me vas a pedir que te lleve conmigo?- Preguntó Shanks irónicamente sabiendo cual sería la repuesta.

-Mmm, no. Lo he pensado mejor y he decidido que tendré mi propia tripulación, una que no pierda contra nadie y una que os superará… ¡Yo seré el próximo Rey de los piratas!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras la tripulación del pelirrojo esbozaban sonrisas cómplices al notar la determinación en las palabras del pequeño.

-En ese caso- Decía Shanks mientras le ponía el sombrero de paja a Luffy. -Cuídame esto y devuélvemelo cuando te conviertas en un gran pirata-

-Te lo prometo- Dijo Luffy conteniendo las lágrimas por volver a notar el sombrero en su cabeza. Entonces Shanks comenzó a alejarse pero Luffy le llamó.

-Shanks, te quiero pedir un último favor. ¿Conoces el Florian Triangle?- Preguntó Luffy intrigando al pelirrojo.

-Claro, dime qué necesitas-

-Quiero que mientras vuelves al nuevo mundo, entres a ese sitio, busques un barco fantasma, ahí encontrarás a un esqueleto parlante- Informó provocando que a Shanks le bajara una gota de sudor por la frente debido a la descripción del sujeto. -Necesito que le dejes acompañarte en tu barco, es un buen hombre y el mejor músico que hay en el mundo. Quiero que lo saques de ese lugar, puede que asuste debido a su aspecto, pero es muy gracioso shishishi- Rio nostálgico al recordar sus bromas sobre que estaba muerto.

-Supongo que es alguien que conociste en tu primer viaje pero… ¿un esqueleto parlante, enserio?- Cuestionó aun sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo Luffy. -Pero bueno, ¿por qué quieres que lo saque de ahí?-

-Está solo, perdió a su tripulación hace mucho tiempo y ha estado completamente solo vagando por ese sitio. Sácalo de ahí, deja que se quede contigo y dile que me espere en Water 7 dentro de 10 años, nos conoceremos y le propondré unirse a mi tripulación- Respondió convencido de que aceptará.

-Está bien Luffy, lo cuidaré y le diré que tú le has salvado- Comentó Shanks.

-Pero yo no seré el que le saque de ese lugar…-

-Di lo que quieras pero si tú no existieras, él estaría allí por siempre- Concluyó para que Luffy lo entendiera.

Luffy se despidió de ellos hasta que estuvieron tan lejos que no pudieron oírle. Luego miró su mano donde tenía la vivre card de Shanks, se la había dado diciéndole a Luffy que cuando fuera a luchar contra el Gobierno mundial, él le ayudaría con todo lo que tuviera. Se giró hacia Makino y se dispuso a regresar al bar, le sorprendió cuando ésta le cogió de la mano. Aunque se había comenzado a acostumbrar a que Makino estuviera más afectuosa con él desde el día que regresó. No es que no le gustara, todo lo contrario, le encantaba. Lo que le parecía extraño era cómo le hacían sentir esos gestos, y a la conclusión que había llegado era que eran sensaciones misteriosas.

Ahora tendría que esperar a Garp para volver a ver a sus hermanos, a Ace… No sabía cómo debía actuar, decirle o no decirle que viene del futuro, solo le quedaban dos personas más a quienes decirle eso y una ya la tenía decidido. Por otra parte, debía pedirle a Garp que le entrenara, mucho más que la última vez. Los días siguientes serían un tormento y eso sin olvidar que debía comer la segunda fruta… Pero al menos podría disfrutar pasar tiempo con Makino hasta que su abuelo llegara.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, un fuerte abrazo.

Darle like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido, un fuerte abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

Exención de responsabilidad: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del buen hombre de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Hola a todos, tengo que agradeceros el apoyo que le habéis dado a este fic.  
**

 **Y por eso he decidido continuar escribiendo esta historia, espero que lo sigais disfrutando y apoyando. Me encanta leer vuestros reviews asique no dudeis en dejarme unos cuantos :D**

 **No os entretengo más y os dejo con el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

Luffy tenía tantas ganas de ver a su abuelo que apenas durmió y cuando él llego, no había quién sacara a al moreno de la cama. Makino lo intentó una y otra vez, pero Garp se cansó de esperar y se llevó a Luffy a las montañas diciéndole a Makino que a partir de ahora el pequeño viviría allí.

-¡Me haces daño!- Gritaba Luffy varias veces pues Garp lo llevaba cargado de la mejilla. A Garp no le gustó un pelo que su nieto se comiera una akuma no mi, y Luffy no hacía más que empeorar las cosas diciendo que lo necesitaba para convertirse en el Rey de los piratas.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido, haberte hecho amigo de ese impresentable de Akagami… Sabía que el dejarte en Villa Foosha había sido una mala idea, pero que ahora me vengas con que quieras ser un pirata, ¡escúchame bien, Luffy, tú serás un gran marine!- Exclamó Garp mientras comenzaba a tirar con más fuerza de la mejilla de Luffy y al girarse a ver porque le costaba más, un gran árbol le dio en toda la cara provocando que Luffy riera y que a Garp se le hinchara la vena de la frente. Desde entonces, el camino hasta la casa de los bandidos de la montaña fue más tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron, Luffy estaba tan feliz de estar en "casa" que comenzó a jugar por todo el bosque mientras Garp hablaba con Curly Dadan.

-Oi, Luffy, saluda a…- Dijo Garp cuando Luffy pasó por delante de él, pero el pequeño esquivó el agarre colocándose delante.

-¡Yo!- Saludó Luffy mientras Garp le miraba un poco sorprendido pues parecía que había esquivado el agarre a propósito.

-¡¿Quién es ese niño Garp?!- Preguntó Dadan enfurecida. Garp le dedicó una mirada terrorífica e hizo que Dadan se pusiera pálida de miedo.

-Es de quién vais a cuidar a partir de ahora- Respondió tranquilamente mientras la mujer y los dos bandidos que venían con ella se caían al suelo incrédulos. Al principio se negaron, pero Garp les hizo una "oferta" que no pudieron rechazar.

-Deberás ser más rápido si quieres darme- Dijo Luffy tras esquivar el escupitajo de Ace, el cual se sorprendió de la rapidez del pequeño y le hizo hacer una mueca. Luffy estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a los brazos de su hermano y decirle cuánto le había echado de menos… Pero debía ser fuerte y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso con normalidad.

-¡Ace!- Exclamó Garp al ver al chico. -Este es Luffy, y a partir de ahora vivirá aquí, espero que os llevéis bien- Proclamó Garp seguida de su gran risa.

* * *

Estaba decidido, Luffy se mudaría a las montañas. Al día siguiente Garp se iría de vuelta a su trabajo, pero Luffy le dijo que le esperara antes de zarpar porque tenía que entregarle una cosa. Al viejo marine le extraño la petición de su nieto, pero decidió esperarle.

Garp se encontraba esperando desde el barco de la marina cuando vio al pequeño, venía cargando un saco con algo bastante grande.

-¡Abuelo!- Saludó Luffy alegremente mientras subía al barco de un salto asombrando a todos los marines y al propio Garp. -He venido a darte esto- Luffy arrojó el saco a los pies del mayor. Parecía un regalo de despedida un tanto raro, y lo fue más aún cuando el saco gruñó.

Un soldado se acercó y abrió el saco alertando a todos al ver que se trataba de un hombre.

-¿Qué significa esto, Luffy?- Preguntó Garp sin saber qué pensar.

-Necesito la recompensa que dan por él, además, fue muy antipático con Makino- Contestó Luffy serio. Garp no sabía qué era lo más extraño de esa petición, si el hecho de que Luffy hubiese capturado a un peligroso delincuente o que conociera la palabra 'antipático'.

-S-sí, sí, pero ¿no crees que es mucho dinero para ti?- Cuestionó después de ver el cartel de _se busca_ del sujeto, se acercó a Higuma y le dio un puñetazo para que se callara y mandó a uno de sus hombres a que encerrara al delincuente.

-No- Contestó el pequeño con simpleza. -Solo necesito 6 de los 8, los otros dos tenía pensado en dárselos al alcalde para lo que necesite la villa- Añadió con su clásica sonrisa, Garp también sonrió orgulloso de que su nieto fuera generoso.

Garp no quiso saber cuáles eran los motivos que tenía Luffy para necesitar tanto dinero, pero confiaba en su nieto y sabía que no haría nada malo con el dinero, algo estúpido como gastárselo en comida sí, pero no malo. Abuelo y nieto se despidieron efusivamente mientras Garp le decía a Luffy que le convertiría en un marine y con el pequeño proclamando que sería el próximo Rey de los piratas.

"Vaya familia" Pensaron los marines que veían la escena con una gota de sudor bajando por sus nucas.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana y Luffy seguía fracasando en sus intentos de hacerse amigo de Ace. Pero todo cambio el día que Luffy siguió a Ace hasta el lugar donde escondía el dinero que robaba junto a Sabo. Pillaron a Luffy observándoles e intentaron atraparle para que no dijera nada, parecía pan comido el atrapar a un chico 3 años menor que ellos… Qué equivocados estaban.

La diferencia de edad pareció desvanecerse al ver la rapidez del menor, apenas y podían seguirlo con la mirada. Pero no se iban a dar por vencidos tan fácilmente, ese chico sabía su secreto y debían evitar que se conociera a toda costa. Sin embargo, Luffy no les dio ninguna oportunidad, el pequeño espero hasta que sus hermanos mayores estuvieran lo suficientemente cansados como para dejarle explicarse. Y así lo hizo, les explico que solo quería tener amigos, que sabía cuidarse solo y que quería ser un pirata de mayor.

Los mayores no pudieron ignorar la aplastante sinceridad que tenía ese chico, y lo de que quería ser un pirata como ellos, les hizo discutir si era buena idea hacerse amigo de ese chico tan peculiar. No les llevó mucho tiempo decidir, ambos sentían una extraña conexión con él y sus instintos les dijeron que era buena idea tener más amigos, sería divertido.

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habían vuelto inseparables, jugaban, robaban y entrenaban juntos siempre, salvo algunas veces en las que Luffy prefería entrenar solo. Un buen día, después de unos problemas con los piratas de Bluejam, juraron ser hermanos con una copa de sake, ese día les cambiaría la vida más de lo imaginaban.

Pero no todo fue felicidad, el incendio en la Gray Terminal trajo consigo la partida de Sabo al mar. Sin embargo, uno de esos tenryubitos decidió acabar con la joven vida del chico de manera cruel. La noticia fue dura para los hermanos, Ace debía permanecer fuerte para cuidar de Luffy, lo que sorprendió al mayor fue que Luffy era más fuerte de lo que parecía y no perdió la compostura.

Por su parte, Luffy estaba sufriendo pues Sabo estaba pasando por uno de los momentos más duros de su vida, pero al menos se podía consolar al saber que Dragon cuidaría bien de su hermano.

-Luffy, escúchame bien, te prometo que yo no moriré… No puedo dejarte solo, ¿quién cuidaría de un cabeza dura como tú?- Dijo Ace intentando rebajar la tensión al haberse enterado de tan terrible noticia.

-Gracias- Fue la respuesta de Luffy, pero el pequeño estaba pensando en otra cosa.

"Esta vez yo cuidaré de ti, juro por el One Piece que no dejaré que mueras" Prometió Luffy mientras ambos contemplaban en silencio el mar, ese al que saldrían tal y como juraron cuando se hicieron hermanos.

* * *

Dos años después…

El entrenamiento de Luffy había sido brutal, esta vez iba a estar más que preparado para su viaje. Con solo 9 años ya dominaba el Rokushiki, gracias a las visitas de Garp y a la insistencia del pequeño de querer aprender ese arte marcial, y ya controlaba muy bien los tres tipos de Haki siendo el de observación en el que más tiempo había empleado. Por otro lado, también había entrenado a conciencia su segunda fruta del diablo y el rango de distancia entre espejo y espejo lo había conseguido aumentar hasta el punto de viajar de isla a isla.

Ace estaba completamente sin palabras al ver el poder que tenía Luffy, asique decidió esforzarse mucho y así había logrado dominar 3 de los 6 estilos del Rokushiki y había logrado despertar su Haki de observación y de armadura.

-Luffy, ¿te apetece un combate?- Propuso Ace pues se aburrían al no encontrar nada que cazar para poder comer con los bandidos. Era mediodía y no había nada divertido que hacer.

-¡Claro!- Aceptó Luffy entusiasmado. Pero su gesto se tornó en uno muy serio e hizo que Ace se preocupara.

-¿Qué ocurre, Luffy?- Preguntó Ace con el ceño fruncido pues Luffy parecía no estarle prestando atención, el más joven se mantenía quieto y con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

-Ace, nos vemos por la noche, tengo que hacer una cosa muy importante- Y sin esperar una respuesta, Luffy salió corriendo a una velocidad que Ace pocas veces había visto.

Luffy fue a la villa en busca de un espejo y de un poco del dinero que tenía ahorrado, no podía perder ni un minuto más, era increíble que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que Arlong ya estaba en Cocoyasi. Pero eso ya no importaba, debía ir cuanto antes.

-Espejos, necesito uno que se encuentre en las Islas Conomi-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la villa Cocoyasi…

Arlong estaba frente a Bell-mère dispuesto a matarla cuando la gente de la villa se acercaba para intentar derrotar a los tritones que se estaban apoderando de su hogar.

-No los maten, sólo demuéstrenles de qué somos capaces- Ordenó Arlong indiferente. -Tú serás un ejemplo excelente- Añadió, Bell-mère consiguió empujar a sus hijas hacia la casa para que no les hiciera daño. Arlong sonrió sádicamente. -Morirás por tu patético amor-

Todo era un caos, los tritones estaban destrozando los débiles ataques de los pueblerinos, los gritos y los golpes resonaban por todo el lugar. Sin embargo, Bell-mère se irguió con dignidad y con la tranquilidad de que Nami y Nojiko estarían bien.

-¡Nojiko, Nami!- Llamó Bell-mère asegurándose de que la oirían. -Las quiero- Bell-mère sonrió justo antes de que el gatillo de la pistola se disparara.

-…-

El sitio se quedó en silencio, no porque la bala hubiese acabado con la vida de la ex marine sino porque había sucedido algo totalmente impensable. Un niño, un niño con un sombrero de paja colgado a la espalda se había puesto entre Bell-mère y la pistola, tenía la palma de la mano pegada al cañón de la pistola evitando que la bala saliera. Nadie daba crédito de lo que estaban presenciando.

La expresión de Arlong era una de enfado, cómo había sido posible que un niño se interpusiera en su camino, y más aún, cómo demonios había conseguido detener la bala con la mano.

Luffy se calmó al ver que había llegado a tiempo, un segundo más tarde y no se lo hubiese perdonado en la vida, pero lo había conseguido. Cogió el cañón del arma y lo destrozó al apretarlo.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, chico?!- Preguntó Arlong conteniéndose para no asesinar al niño. Luffy hizo una seña a Bell-mère para que corriera hacia sus hijas, pero ésta no iba a dejar que un niño tomara su lugar y muriera, por muy fuerte o valiente que fuera, seguía siendo un niño. Sin embargo, antes de que la pelimorado hiciera nada, Luffy se adelantó encarando al tritón.

-Venía a darte esto- Luffy ofreció un saco lleno de dinero. -Hay 100.000 berries como pago por la mujer de pelo morado- Dijo Luffy conteniéndose para no asesinar al bastardo que tenía delante. Los tritones incluyendo al propio Arlong seguían pensando en qué estaba sucediendo, pero aun así el pirata cogió el dinero.

-Entonces creo que será suficiente por este mes- Dijo Arlong tranquilamente, pero con una sonrisa malvada. Quería matar al niño pero algo en ese chico no le inspiraba mucha confianza, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo estar. -Pero aún falta tu parte, chico- Se acordó el tritón.

-Eso no será necesario, me iré esta noche de la isla- Contestó Luffy mientras ambos se miraban fijamente.

-Está bien- Arlong le dio la espalda a Luffy. -Pero si vuelves a interponerte en mi camino será mejor que te lo pienses ¡dos veces!- Y seguidamente, Arlong le daba una patada al pequeño Luffy y hacía que éste atravesara la casa de Bell-mère. -¡Vamonos, muchachos!- Gritó Arlong mientras se marchaba riéndose triunfalmente junto a su tripulación.

Los pueblerinos permanecían en el suelo heridos pero alegres porque Bell-mère siguiera viva, aunque seguían preocupados por el chico que se había interpuesto entre el tritón y la ex marine. Nami y Nojiko corrieron a ver cómo se encontraba el chico sorprendiéndose y alegrándose al ver que salía de la casa quitándose el polvo como si nada, enseguida le abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.

-Shishishi, me alegra que estéis bien- Dijo Luffy provocando un leve sonrojo en las dos niñas que le dieron las gracias en forma de beso en la mejilla.

-¿C-cómo?- Habló Genzo, el cual estaba bastante herido y el doctor se lo estaba intentando llevar.

-Oye tú, chico- La voz seria de Bell-mère hizo que todos se callaran. -Ven aquí- Ordenó y Luffy hizo caso omiso, aunque tenía un poco de miedo. En cuanto llegó enfrente de ella, la pelimorado le dio una sonora bofetada seguida de un abrazo. -No deberías haber hecho eso, ¡podrías haber muerto!- Bell-mère regañó a Luffy mientras aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo. Sus pensamientos eran totalmente diferentes, estaba inmensamente agradecida al chico, del cual no sabía ni el nombre, pero la había salvado y la había dado la oportunidad de seguir viviendo con sus dos hijas.

-Lo sé, pero no podía dejar que murieras- Respondió Luffy sobándose la mejilla en la que le había golpeado la mujer. Bell-mère y los demás se sorprendieron ante la respuesta del niño, ni siquiera se conocían. -Es decir, debes cuidar de ellas ¿no?- Luffy se puso un poco nervioso pero salió bien parado de la situación que se había producido.

-…-

-Ahora tengo que irme, cuidar los unos de los otros ¿vale?- Habló el pequeño Luffy alertando a los presentes. -Vendré el próximo mes y os daré el dinero suficiente para que no tengáis problemas con esos piratas y cuando pueda ahorrar algo, os lo traeré- Prometió Luffy y sin esperar las preguntas comprometedoras de la gente, se fue a una velocidad que nadie pudo ver.

-¿Mamá, quién era ese niño?- Dijeron Nami y Nojiko al mismo tiempo provocando que a Bell-mère se le escapara una lágrima al oír la forma en la que las niñas se habían referido a ella.

-No lo sé, pero me alegro mucho de haberlo conocido y espero volver a verle- Dijo Bell-mère con una sonrisa mientras que todos asentían de acuerdo. -Vamos a casa, creo que os debo un pastel- Finalizó la pelimorado para dirigirse a casa con sus dos hijas.

* * *

De vuelta la Isla Dawn y a la villa Foosha, Luffy entraba al bar de Makino con la lengua fuera y completamente sediento y hambriento, había sido un viaje muy fatigoso.

-¡Luffy!- Exclamó Makino feliz de ver al pequeño. -Pareces cansado, ¿quieres algo de comer?- Preguntó amablemente mientras Luffy se sentaba en la barra.

-Me gustaría mucho- Respondió Luffy con su característica sonrisa. Makino enseguida comenzó a prepararle un sándwich y un zumo de melocotón. Se lo sirvió y Makino se acercó a Luffy con un trapo para limpiarle la cara pues la tenía un poco sucia. El pequeño Luffy se sonrojó al ver la proximidad de Makino, aunque ya había comenzado a acostumbrarse a sentir esas "sensaciones misteriosas" con la peliverde.

-Parece que has hecho algo bastante difícil hoy- Rio Makino al terminar de limpiarle la cara.

-Shishishi, la verdad es que sí- Luffy también se rio y comenzó a comer, Makino se retiró a la cocina dejándole solo. -Pero ahora lo complicado va a ser llegar a la Isla Gyojin- Se dijo Luffy en voz baja.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, favs y follows son de agradecer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Darle like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido, un fuerte abrazo.**


	3. Anuncio importante

**Quería hacer un pequeño anuncio con respecto a esta historia y quería haceros un poco participes a todos vosotros que me leéis.**

 **He decidido hacer que este fic sea calificado M y que sea LuffyxHarem, y por eso necesito vuestra ayuda a la hora de elegir a las chicas. Pero antes de que ponga la lista y vosotros elijáis, os daré una condición: Votar a las parejas pensando primero en la relación que tienen con Luffy y las razones por las cuales queréis que estén juntos, no aceptaré peticiones de estilo 'ella es muy guapa, su cuerpo es precioso' o cosas por el estilo.**

 **Espero de corazón que entendáis esta petición y que participéis. Sin más explicaciones… bueno, una más: Nami y Robin estarán en el harem sí o sí asique no las pondré en la lista. Ahora sí, aquí está la lista de la que sacaré a las 7 más votadas y que más me convenzan (me reservaré a 2 para dar una sorpresa durante la historia):**

 **·Boa Hancock**

 **·Shirahoshi**

 **·Makino**

 **·Rebecca**

 **·Monet**

 **·Alvida**

 **·Bell-mère**

 **·Nojiko**

 **·Hina**

 **·Vivi**

 **·Jewelry Bonney**

 **·Tashigi**

 **·Margaret**

 **·Viola**

 **·Miss Valentine**

 **·Koala**

 **·Pudding**

 ***Si no veis a alguna es porque las tengo pensado para ser la pareja de otros personajes.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Exención de responsabilidad: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del buen hombre de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Aún sigo decidiendo qué chicas serán las afortunadas de estar con Luffy, asique podéis seguir votando. Por otro lado, quería hacer dos anuncios antes de dejaros con el capítulo.**

 **Primero, le doy las gracias al usuario Awareness Bringer pues, si bien es cierto que la mira mira no mi es invención del maestro Oda-sama, la forma en la que voy a usar dicha fruta fue gracias a este escritor inglés.**

 **Y último pero no menos importante, a partir de ahora, en todos mis fics y en cada capítulo recomendaré una película y una canción que me guste para conectar más con mis lectores. Espero que os guste la idea :D**

 **···**

 **Película recomendada: _Hasta el último hombre_ (2016)**

 **Canción recomendada: _Dile al amor_ \- Aventura.**

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente en Cocoyasi, y Luffy había cumplido su palabra de llevarle el dinero a Bell-mère, sin embargo y para decepción de la familia, el pequeño dejaba el dinero de noche cuando dormían y les impedía a las tres chicas el poder agradecérselo.

Desde que vio a su navegante, Luffy comenzó a echar de menos a Nami, incluso sus regañinas y sus golpes, pero sabía que lo correcto era no meterse más en su vida. Como le habían dicho, no debía cambiar mucho la historia de sus nakamas, iba a costar pero tenía que dejar que las cosas siguieran el curso normal. Ya había hecho suficiente al impedir el asesinato de la madre de ambas niñas.

Además, debía concentrarse en otras dos cosas muy importantes este año y que serían bastante complicadas de realizar pero que sin duda merecerían la pena.

-Luffy- Llamaron Makino y Ace al ver cómo el pequeño se echaba una mochila bastante grande a la espalda. Ambos niños habían ido a comer al bar de Makino porque en la isla no había comida más rica que la de la peliverde. -¿Vas de viaje?- Preguntó Ace con un tono muy irónico.

-Pues… Yo… Quiero decir que… la verdad es que sí, por una semana o quizás dos, shishishi- Rio Luffy bastante nervioso pues no se había parado a pensar en cómo explicar su viaje de unas semanas.

-¿Cómo?- Makino se sobresaltó y enseguida se acercó a Luffy para quedar frente a él. -Debe ser una broma ¿no?, eres muy pequeño para ir a un viaje de tantos días- Inquirió la peliverde, casi sonando a reprimenda.

-Pero Makino… sé cuidarme yo solo, no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿verdad Ace?- Cuestionó Luffy en busca de la ayuda de su hermano mayor.

-Es cierto que puede cuidarse el solo, aunque parezca un tanto despistado… Pero un viaje tan largo… No sé qué decir- Habló Ace con total honestidad.

-¿Ves Makino? Ace dice que puedo ir solo además de que en mi mochila llevo de todo- Dijo Luffy esperanzado de que la peliverde le diese permiso para marcharse.

-Oye que yo no he dicho…- Ace dejó de hablar en cuanto Luffy le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Sé que eres fuerte y que puedes cuidar de ti, pero…- Justo en ese momento Luffy sonrió ampliamente, se subió a un taburete cercano y besó en la mejilla a la mesera dejándola confusa y sonrojada pues era la primera vez que el pequeño le daba un beso.

-¡Gracias, prometo estar aquí en cuanto pueda!- Exclamó Luffy mientras salía del bar despidiéndose con los brazos en alto.

Dentro del bar, Makino se había puesto a limpiar una mesa para ocultar su sonrojo. Mientras, la mandíbula de Ace seguía pegada al suelo pues nunca pensó ver a su hermano dando un beso a una chica.

* * *

Y así comenzó el viaje de Luffy a la isla Gyojin. El moreno recordaba vagamente el día de la muerte de la reina Otohime, debía evitar a toda costa el asesinato de una persona tan buena y compasiva como lo era la reina de la isla Gyojin. Por eso debía viajar con unos cuantos días de antelación para no llegar tarde y gracias a su segunda fruta del diablo podría conseguirlo sin ningún problema.

Así fue viajando de isla en isla hasta llegar al Archipiélago Sabaody. Un viaje bastante divertido, dado la personalidad del pelinegro que fue haciendo amigos en cada isla, la gente era muy amable y Luffy les ayudaba con cualquier contratiempo que tuvieran. Y sin darse cuenta, al tercer día de su partida de la isla Dawn, el moreno ya se encontraba en Sabaody buscando un espejo que le pudiese llevar a la isla Gyojin.

-¿Me podéis decir algún espejo que se encuentre en el Reino Ryugu?- Preguntó Luffy al frente a un espejo del probador de una tienda de ropa.

-Lo sentimos pero ninguno de nosotros podemos llevarte al Reino Ryugu- Contestaron varios espejos a la vez.

-¡¿Eh?!- Luffy se alarmó ante la nueva noticia. -¿Por qué?-

-Ese reino está bajo el agua, y no podemos llevarte a través del agua- Informaron.

-Mmm… creo que tiene sentido, bueno, gracias de todos modos- Y seguidamente Luffy salió del mundo espejo.

Tras dar un largo paseo por el parque de atracciones, al moreno se le ocurrió la idea de colarse en algún barco que se dirigiese a la isla Gyojin, era la única opción viable. Buscó por varios puertos pero no encontró ningún barco con el recubrimiento necesario para ir al fondo del mar. Cuando parecía que las cosas se complicaban, Luffy consiguió obtener información de que al día siguiente un barco pirata zarparía hacia la isla Gyojin. Eso le retrasaría, pero solo le quedaba esperar que nada malo ocurriese hasta que él llegara.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Luffy ya se encontraba escondido en el barco pirata, aunque hubiese preferido otro medio de transporte pues en el que se encontraba apestaba y estaba completamente sucio. Y sus tripulantes eran iguales al barco, sin duda, esos piratas eran de los que Luffy más detesta, aquellos que solo buscan hacer lo que quieren sin importarles a quien hagan daño.

Aun con todo esto, Luffy calló profundamente dormido pues la noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño debido a la preocupación que tenía.

-¡Sabandijas, bajar las redes y las esposas, con algo de suerte podremos hacernos con una de esas hermosas sirenas para sacarnos un buen dinero!- Ese grito despertó al pequeño Luffy que enseguida puso una mueca de asco al oír semejante orden. Le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de que su escondite era donde guardaban las redes, las esposas y demás armas, pero ya era tarde pues uno de los piratas abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Capitán!- Llamó uno de los piratas. -¡Aquí hay un niño!- Gritó cuando vio a Luffy dentro del cuarto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pirata salió volando del cuarto debido a un fuerte golpe cortesía del pequeño.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Gritaron algunos piratas al ver que un niño había dejado inconsciente a un hombre mayor de un solo golpe.

-¡Tiene una akuma no mi!- Acusó uno de los piratas pues fue la única explicación que encontró a la fuerza sobrehumana del niño. En cuanto Luffy salió de la habitación de repente se vio rodeado por docenas de piratas los cuales habían desenvainado sus espadas y apuntaban al moreno.

-No lo matéis- Ordenó el capitán con una sonrisa macabra. -Nos darán mucho dinero por un niño con una akuma no mi… ¡Capturadle!- Añadió y todos los hombres se abalanzaron contra el pequeño.

Luffy imbuyó sus brazos en Busoshoku Haki y comenzó a pelear contra todos los piratas. Uno tras otro, los piratas iban cayendo golpeados o desarmados con una facilidad tremenda por parte del pelinegro. Ya solo quedaban el capitán y unos ocho hombres más de pie.

Una columna de humo negro que salía de un incendio a lo lejos llamó la atención de Luffy y enseguida reconoció que de aquel lugar provenía la presencia de Shirahoshi.

-Mierda, ¡no tengo tiempo para perder con vosotros!- Gritó Luffy con rabia y desesperación para luego dar una patada a cinco piratas a la vez y abrirse camino para marcharse. -¡AHHHH!- Luffy gritó de dolor al sentir como una especie de flecha o arpón atravesaba su muslo derecho desde atrás.

-Jajajaja, ¡ya eres nuestro, maldito mocoso! ¡No podrás escapar!- Gritó el capitán, el cual sostenía el arma que había atravesado a Luffy.

"¡¿Kairoseki?!" Se preguntó el pelinegro completamente incrédulo mientras perdía las fuerzas y sentía como tiraban de la flecha o arpón. Luffy ahogó un grito, no es posible que por unos estúpidos piratas, la reina Otohime fuera a morir, de ninguna manera podía dejar que eso ocurriera. Aún si se quedaba sin pierna, ni loco iba permitir tal cosa.

-¡NOOO!- Gritó Luffy y una tremenda ola de Haoshoku Haki emanó de él, el poder que desprendía fue tan fuerte que la madera del barco comenzó a resquebrajarse y el mástil del barco se partió por la mitad. Todos los piratas cayeron de cara al suelo mientras de sus bocas salía espuma. Los ojos de Luffy se habían vuelto en unos completamente furiosos y su cuerpo se levantó con el arpón aun en su muslo. La herida sangraba mucho, pero eso era lo de menos. Luffy salió disparado hacia el incendio a una velocidad que hizo que la cuerda que sujetaba el arpón se rompiera.

* * *

-¡No puede, es muy peligroso!- Un soldado de la guardia real intentaba alejar a la reina del incendio.

-¡Esas firmas son muy importantes, debo salvarlas!- Replico la reina Otohime quitándose al soldado de encima.

-¡Majestad!- Gritó otro soldado preocupado al ver que la mujer se estaba quemando al sacar los papeles de los contenedores en llamas.

-¡No podemos permitir que se quemen! ¡Representan el sueño de todos!- Lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a formarse en los ojos celestes de la reina. -¡Representan el futuro de la isla Gyojin!- Exclamó.

-…-

-¡Sí! ¡Salven las firmas!- Ordenó el que parecía ser el capitán de la guardia a los soldados. Luego, se giró hacia la reina. -¡Póngase a salvo, por favor! ¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo!- Prometió.

La reina Otohime estaba dispuesta a ponerse de pie e irse cuando el disparo de un mosquete se hizo eco por toda la plaza dejándola completamente en silencio por unos segundos. La gente se temía lo peor pues el incendio parecía ser una especie de sabotaje a los planes de la reina, por lo que el disparo también iría dirigido a ella.

-…-

Luffy no cabía en sí de gozo, había llegado a tiempo… lo había conseguido, la reina Otohime no sufriría ningún daño ese día.

Por otra parte, la reina veía cómo un niño humano con un sombrero de paja se encontraba de pie frente a ella sujetándola de los hombros. El aspecto del niño era lamentable, aunque vestía la mayor sonrisa que la reina había visto jamás, el chico parecía que acababa de pasar por el mayor esfuerzo que un hombre pudiera hacer. Las venas del cuello, frente, brazos y manos del moreno estaban hinchadas y muy marcadas, era casi imposible que se pudiese mantener de pie con un arpón atravesándole el muslo. Todos en la plaza se preguntaban qué era lo que estaba sucediendo tras las, cada vez más grandes, llamas que cubrían el montículo donde se encontraba la reina.

-Shishishi, me alegro de que te encuentres bien…- Habló Luffy con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Se preguntó la reina muy, pero que muy confundida. Sin embargo, la mujer dejó de lado sus pensamientos y se alertó de verdad cuando vio que el chico perdía su sonrisa y que esta lentamente se transformaba en una expresión de serio dolor y se le escapaban un par de lágrimas. Entonces lo vio… la mancha roja haciéndose más y más grande en la parte frontal de la camiseta blanca del niño, y lo supo, supo que la bala que iba dirigida hacia ella y que habría puesto fin a su vida, la había tomado el niño que tenía delante.

-Estás bien…- Susurró Luffy con la respiración errática antes de desplomarse al borde de la inconsciencia en los brazos de la reina.

-Un médico, por favor- Dijo la mujer de cabellos dorados en un hilo de voz que solo pudieron oír los soldados que estaban a su lado. Mientras, lágrimas empezaban a empañar la vista de la reina y ya casi no podía ver con claridad la cara del niño en sus brazos. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía ser tan valiente? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

La mujer miró a su alrededor y vio que nadie se movía aun por la impresión causada por el disparo.

-¡NECESITO UN MÉDICO, AHORA! ¡SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!- Fue lo último que Luffy escuchó antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño.

-¡Le han disparado a Otohime-sama!- Gritó uno de los soldados alertando a todo el mundo y provocando un enorme caos en la plaza.

-¡El tirador debe estar cerca, protejan a la familia real!- Ordenó Jinbe intentando no perder los nervios.

-¡MADRE!- Gritaron los príncipes a la vez para luego ir corriendo a donde se encontraba su madre, y aunque los soldados intentaron evitarlo, no pudieron impedir que llegaran hasta su madre.

Ante todo esto, la princesa Shirahoshi se había quedado petrificada temiéndose lo peor, y un Gyojin bastante feo y con muchas patas aprovechó para tocar el brazo de la chica y largarse antes de que nadie le pudiera atrapar.

-¡Madre! ¡Madre!- Fukaboshi fue el primero en acercarse junto a los ministros solo para llevarse la sorpresa de sus vidas, la reina sujetaba en sus brazos a un niño humano, un niño ensangrentado y claramente muy herido. -E-estás bien- Dijo el príncipe dándose cuenta que el niño se había llevado el disparo. -¿Pero qué ha pasado?-

-No lo sé y no me importa, lo único importante ahora es buscar al mejor médico de aquí y salvar al chico- Y dicho esto, Otohime se levantó con Luffy en brazos dispuesta a salvar al joven al cual le debía la vida.

* * *

-¡Pero quiero quedarme junto a él!-

-Pero Shirahoshi-sama, debe descansar y comer algo, son órdenes de su madre-

-¡No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que despierte, dijisteis que se pondría bien pero ya han pasado dos días!- Luffy escuchó a dos personas discutir, pero la voz que más le llamó la atención fue esa aguda y dulce voz que tanto le recordaba a la cobardica y llorona princesa sirena.

La princesa se encontraba en una silla junto a la cama donde se encontraba Luffy. Estaban en una habitación muy blanca, con mucha luz y muy tranquilo. El moreno comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y se incorporó aun un poco aturdido y desorientado.

-¿D-dónde estoy?- Preguntó Luffy sintiendo un poco de dolor en el estómago y en el muslo derecho. Se fijó y vio que tenía un vendaje que le cubría gran parte del torso y otro más en el muslo donde ese capitán pirata le lanzó ese arpón.

-¡Estás despierto!- Exclamó Shirahoshi con unas pocas lágrimas mientras se abalanzaba hacia Luffy para abrazarlo.

-Debo informar de que el chico ha despertado- Dijo el médico que inmediatamente salió corriendo a informar a la familia real.

-Iteee- Se quejó el pelinegro seguido de una risa pues la princesa estaba encima de él y no es que fuese muy pequeña.

-Perdón- Se rio Shirahoshi sin bajarse del regazo de Luffy.

En ese momento, la familia real, Jinbe y Aladín entraron a la sala.

-Hija, es posible que le estés haciendo un poco de daño, él está muy herido- Habló Otohime una vez se había acercado a la cama. Shirahoshi se bajó de la cama con un puchero que hizo que todos en la sala rieran levemente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, jovencito-jamon?- Preguntó el rey Neptune de manera sosegada, aunque también quería abrazar al joven que había dado, prácticamente, la vida por la de su mujer sin ninguna razón. -Pero primero, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Monkey D Luffy- El moreno sonrió ampliamente al presentarse. -Creo que estoy bien, pero ¿dónde estoy y qué ha ocurrido?- Cuestionó Luffy pues desde que estuvo de pie frente a la reina no recordaba nada.

-¿No recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí?-

-No, lo último que recuerdo fue que usted me sostenía- Respondió el pelinegro con sinceridad.

-Entonces sí que recuerdas que le salvaste la vida a la reina ¿no?- Preguntó Jinbe.

-Bueno, sí, pero yo no diría que la salvé- Habló Luffy mientras se rascaba la nuca. Todos se sorprendieron ante semejante respuesta, o la humildad de ese chico era inmensa o no sabía la magnitud de lo que había hecho dos días atrás.

-¿Pero… por qué hubieses dado tu vida por la mía?- Preguntó la reina dudosamente, mientras todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta del niño.

-¿Y por qué no?- Nuevamente, todos se quedaron sin palabras. -Usted es una persona que sólo quiere el bien para todos… en el mundo en el que vivimos, alguien como usted es un tesoro que hay que proteger a toda costa- Las palabras de Luffy provocaron que la reina llorara mientras abrazaba al chico. Los demás no podían concebir cómo un niño fuese capaz de hablar de esa manera.

-¡Eh!- Gritó Luffy asustando a todos. -¿Y mi sombrero?- Preguntó Luffy realmente preocupado. Todos suspiraron ante la inocencia del chico que, al parecer, no sabía la magnitud de sus actos.

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar otros 2 días hasta que las heridas de Luffy sanaron, aunque le dejaron unas cicatrices que el pelinegro se tomó como un recordatorio de que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte. La familia real y Jinbe quedaron atónitos con la capacidad de recuperación del niño pues al segundo día, Luffy ya caminaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Es más, jugaba a todas horas con los príncipes y sobre todo con la princesa, Shirahoshi y Luffy se habían vuelto muy amigos, tanto que los príncipes hacían bromas diciendo que eran novios y que se iban a besar bajo un árbol.

Estas bromas provocaron que la princesa se avergonzara mucho mientras que Luffy solo se quedaba mirándoles en blanco sin saber a lo que se referían. Casi todo era felicidad, salvo que no pudieron salvar las firmas y lo de que el tirador fuese un humano provocaron que los planes de la reina Otohime se retrasaran por varios años.

-¿Estás seguro que tienes que irte? Sabes que puedes quedarte en el palacio cuanto quieras, prácticamente ya eres uno más de la familia-jamon- Dijo Neptune haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara de nuevo, aunque estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar por la partida de su amigo.

-Sí, en mi casa deben estar muy preocupados. Había venido aquí en un barco pirata, pero logré escapar- Luffy había logrado encontrar la manera de explicar las cosas sin tener que mentir, ya que sus mentiras seguían siendo tan patéticas como siempre.

Esas palabras provocaron que Jinbe se sobresaltara al darse cuenta de que los piratas que encontraron hace dos días fueron derrotados por Luffy, pero eso era lo de menos, ese increíble Haki que el gyojin sintió aquel día era el del chico. Sin duda alguna, ese niño se convertiría en alguien muy poderoso en el futuro, lo único que pidió Jinbe fue que no cambiara de personalidad y que siguiera con ese enorme corazón.

La reina y los príncipes abrazaron a Luffy en forma de despedida, sin embargo, había una persona muy triste que ni siquiera miraba al pelinegro.

-Prometo que volveré en cuanto pueda, además, cuando dentro de unos años tenga mi propia tripulación, vendré a visitaros- Dijo Luffy dirigiéndose en especial a la pelirrosa. -Asique no hay porque estar triste, ¿verdad?- Shirahoshi no pudo evitar alegrarse y abrazar de igual manera a Luffy.

Tras una despedida agridulce, Luffy debía ir al Nuevo Mundo y encargarse de un último asunto, el cual era uno en el que tendría que pasar desapercibido a toda costa.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, favs, follows y sobre todo reviews son de agradecer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Darle like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido, un fuerte abrazo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Exención de responsabilidad: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del buen hombre de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Y aquí os traigo otro capítulo que sin duda es mi favorito hasta el momento ya que es la primera vez que escribo una escena de pelea y me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión asique no olvidéis dejar un review diciendo qué os ha parecido.**

 **Aún sigo decidiendo qué chicas serán las afortunadas de estar con Luffy, asique podéis seguir votando (HE LEÍDO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS REVIEWS DONDE ME DAIS VUESTRAS PROPUESTAS PARA EL HAREM, TODAS VUESTRAS OPINIONES SON IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ Y HE DE AGRADECEROS QUE LO HAGÁIS). Por otro lado, quería anunciar que a partir de este capítulo voy a hacer una sección donde responderé los reviews del último capítulo.**

 **···**

 ** _Juan Master_ : Acertaste rotundamente amigo, y sí, es una pena que no pueda ayudar a Hancock pues me estoy ciñendo a la línea temporal de One Piece. Rebecca, Hancock y Reiju estarán, eso dalo por hecho.**

 ** _Leknyn_ : Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y para contestarte a tu duda te voy a dar dos posibilidades y tu eliges la que más te guste, ¿trato?**

 **La primera es que el arpón le haya anulado los poderes en todo su cuerpo porque le ha atravesado la pierna, y antes de que me digas que no es posible por lo que sea, déjame decirte que en One Piece nunca se ha visto algo parecido. Es decir, solo se han visto personas afectadas por el kairoseki de manera externa como esposas o ahogándose en el agua, pero nunca algo como lo que he hecho yo (estoy al 99% seguro).**

 **La segunda es que la bala esté hecha de kairoseki pues es más fuerte que el acero y que cualquier otro material, y si vas a asesinar a alguien lo mejor es hacerlo con lo mejor para asegurarse ¿no?**

 ** _Leasimrehot_ : ¡Buenos días! Tus palabras me dan muchas ganas de seguir asique gracias amigo. Me alegro de haber conectado contigo a través de mis recomendaciones, por cierto, tu canción también me ha gustado.**

 ** _Necrogod_ : Gracias por tu review, pero dame alguna razón por las que quieres que esas chicas estén en el harem porfa, un saludo :D**

 ** _Martin Corral_ : Lo continuaré asique espero verte en cada capítulo jejeje. Tu opinión es importante y la tomaré en cuenta, gracias.**

 ** _Nikopelucas_ : Me alegra que te guste y espero ver más tus reviews porque continuaré con esta historia hasta que One Piece acabe. **

_**Shiro Avicii**_ **: Sin duda, tus reviews son de los mejores, muchas gracias. Y con respecto a tu duda sobre el harem, te recomiendo leer mi fic _Sentimientos por el capitán_ para saber que tipo de harem voy a hacer, por supuesto que tomó muy enserio tus opiniones sobre las chicas. Espero que sigas dejándome reviews de este tipo pues me hacen mucha ilusión leer reviews largos :D**

 _ **Lux Dragneel**_ **: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y gracias por aportarme tu punto de vista sobre las chicas, en el próximo capítulo daré la lista del harem terminado :D**

 **Guests: Apreció mucho que me dejéis un review, espero que pronto os hagáis una cuenta de fanfiction y así conectar mucho mejor :D**

 **···**

 **Película recomendada: _Un ciudadano ejemplar_ (2009)**

 **Canción recomendada: _Turn Around_ \- Conor Maynard.**

* * *

El cielo ennegrecido por la noche se tornaba rojo por las llamas que comenzaban a cubrir las casas de las personas, las cuales estaban siendo atacadas por el mismísimo rey Riku. Nadie sabía el porqué de la locura del rey, estaba siendo todo tan de repente que la gente caía sin vida y el pánico se apoderaba de las calles. La terrible masacre a manos del rey estaba siendo retransmitida en todo el reino, todo el mundo era testigo de tan fatídica velada. El rey, entre lágrimas y con una expresión de impotencia pedía que se alejaran de él pero los soldados seguían siendo fieles a su rey e intentaban detenerle sin éxito.

Parecía una pesadilla, la peor pesadilla que nadie pudo haber imaginado jamás. Pero no, esto no era una pesadilla, todo estaba siendo controlado por una persona que se reía sádicamente desde las sombras mientras movía los dedos de forma tétrica, Donquixote Doflamingo perteneciente a los shichibukai era el causante de tan horrible escena.

Cuando nadie pensaba que la situación podría empeorar… los soldados comenzaron a atacarse entre sí y también a las personas que permanecían aterrorizadas.

El miedo y la incertidumbre de la gente enseguida se tornaron en odio y rabia hacia el rey, con insultos y maldiciones condenaban al rey y a su ejército por las crueles atrocidades que estaban cometiendo.

-Sé que no debo cambiar los acontecimientos pero…- La voz de Luffy era temblorosa por la impotencia que sentía. El Luffy de diez años estaba de pie a la entrada del pueblo donde la tragedia estaba sucediendo, no traía consigo su sombrero de paja sino que llevaba una túnica negra con una capucha que no dejaba ver su cuerpo ni su rostro. -¡Esto es más que suficiente!- Entonces una ráfaga de aire se apoderó del cielo e hizo que tanto el rey como los soldados cayeran al suelo y que los ciudadanos se abalanzaran contra ellos para detenerlos.

La sonrisa de victoria en la cara de Doflamingo se borró en cuanto sintió cómo todos y cada uno de sus hilos eran cortados en unos segundos. El rubio iba a reaccionar y a buscar la causa cuando sus subordinados saltaron del edificio en el que estaban pensando que esa era la señal para hacerse los "héroes", y Doflamingo olvidó ese percance para concentrarse en el plan. Creando un hilo más, Doflamingo consiguió vencer al rey Riku y con ello ganarse el cariño y agradecimiento del reino sin importar que fueran piratas.

-Eran personas inocentes- Dijo Luffy observando los cadáveres de la gente en el suelo. -Perdonarme, Roger, Shiki… Sé que no puedo ganar pero… no celebraran esta victoria hoy- Susurró Luffy para sí mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el palacio real.

* * *

A unas pocas horas del amanecer, Doflamingo por fin se sentaba en el trono mientras que el resto del reino estaba en completo silencio tratando de comprender los acontecimientos acaecidos aquella noche.

-Traerme a Viola, es hora de hacerle una propuesta que no podrá rechazar- Dijo Doflamingo con una risa que contagió al resto de su tripulación y que carcajearan burlonamente. -La verdad es que la princesa Viola es muy…-

-¡DOFLAMINGO!- Un gritó colérico que provenía de los jardines del palacio se escuchó en toda la meseta del rey y alertó a los piratas Donquixote. Los piratas, junto a la princesa Viola llegaron a la puerta que daba a los jardines y se sorprendieron mucho al ver la figura de un niño y a su lado, docenas y docenas de los secuaces de Doflamingo en el suelo inconscientes. -¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho hoy!- La rapidez de Luffy fue increíble pues en menos de un segundo, el moreno plantaba su puño en la mejilla de Doflamingo lanzándolo contra una pared y abriendo un hueco.

El rubio salió al instante de la pared y con un gritó furioso mandó atacar al pequeño.

Y así comenzó una pelea que hizo temblar la meseta. Los poderes de las frutas del diablo de Pica, Trebol y Diamante contra Luffy, el cual alargó un brazo y activó la Segunda Marcha imbuyendo su cuerpo en Busoshoku Haki. Luffy conseguía dar golpes certeros a los tres comandante provocándoles gran daño, sin embargo y a pesar de la gran velocidad de Luffy, cuando los tres atacaban en conjunto el pelinegro solo podía defenderse de una lluvia de golpes hasta que conseguía escapar y volver atacar. La pelea se prolongó sobrepasando la media hora y llevando a los contrincantes a sus límites, cosa que al shichibukai le enfureció tanto que decidió pelear él.

-¿Quién demonios eres y por qué estás haciendo esto?- Preguntó Doflamingo con una mueca burlona pero con las venas de la frente hinchadas. Luffy aún conservaba su capa y la capucha aunque en un estado deplorable, el moreno respiraba pesadamente pero la rabia que tenía le permitió arremeter una vez más contra el demonio rubio.

Doflamingo también atacó y al hacer contacto los puños de ambos formó una explosión de Haoshoku Haki que provocó que el suelo de los jardines y las paredes del palacio se resquebrajaran creando grietas enormes. Los piratas Donquixote, la princesa Viola y el mismo Doflamingo no ocultaron su impresión al conocer a otro poseedor de ese extraño y gran poder.

Luffy ya estaba muy cansado y herido y Doflamingo se estaba aprovechando de que Luffy había luchado de igual a igual con sus comandantes, el moreno solo podía defenderse de los ataques incesantes del shichibukai el cual no le daba opción al contrataque. Un nuevo choque de puños hizo retroceder a ambos adversarios, la sonrisa odiosa y victoriosa del rubio se hizo más grande al verse vencedor de la contienda.

-¡Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara!- Gritó Luffy mientras sentía sus piernas temblar provocando que hincara una rodilla mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Ha sido un buen intento, muchacho- Habló Monet mientras se lamía los labios.

-Sin duda, una gran pelea y "gran" comienza con una "G"- Dijo Lao G mientras con sus manos hacia la forma de una "G", el cual había sido uno de los que no había intervenido en la pelea y aún podía mantenerse de pie. El resto estaba descansando y vendándose las heridas mientras se regocijaban en la victoria de su joven maestro.

Doflamingo caminó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Luffy…

-¿Que borre mi sonrisa? ¿Con ese patético intento de derrotarme?- Preguntó Doflamingo de forma retorica mientras se reía del pequeño.

-Shishishi…- Doflamingo volvió a cambiar la expresión de su cara al escuchar reírse a Luffy. -En ningún momento he creído derrotarte, eso será en unos años…- Luffy escupió un poco de sangre. -Por cierto, ¿qué tal la mejilla?- Cuestionó Luffy con una sonrisa de lado, pero aun sin levantar la mirada. Las venas en la frente de Doflamingo se hincharon e hizo una mueca de enfado perdiendo su sonrisa, la marca del golpe en la mejilla del rubio era muy notable.

-Es una pena que mueras tan joven, pero yo voy a disfrutar de esto…- El shichibukai se agachó para agarrar a Luffy de la capucha, pero antes de que le tocara, el pelinegro le cogió de la muñeca y se la retorció mientras se ponía de pie, y seguidamente estiraba su brazo derecho a su espalda varios metros imbuyéndolo en Busoshoku Haki.

-Gomu gomu no…- Susurró Luffy mientras miraba a los ojos a Doflamingo que tenía una expresión de dolor, enfado y sorpresa, y antes de que el rubio pudiese hacer nada… -¡RED HAWK!- El brazo de Luffy se prendió en llamas y se incrustó en el estómago del joven maestro haciendo que escupiese mucha sangre y que saliese volando con una fuerza enorme atravesando varias paredes del palacio.

Las llamaradas y la preocupación de todos los piratas por el estado de Doflamingo dieron el momento propicio para que Luffy, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, saltara de la meseta y pudiese huir.

* * *

-¡Está por aquí!-

-¡No dejéis que huya!-

Los gritos de varios hombres llamaron la atención de Luffy que corría a duras penas bajo la lluvia mientras pensaba en huir de Dressrosa cuanto antes, Luffy ya se había alejado bastante de la meseta del rey. Pero cuando se fijó en los hombres que gritaban, se dio cuenta de que eran los secuaces de Doflamingo y que había olvidado por qué había llegado a Dressrosa. Para salvar a Scarlett, la madre de Rebecca, y casi lo olvida con la pelea contra los piratas Donquixote.

-Soru- Dijo Luffy para encontrar a la ex princesa antes que los hombres de Doflamingo. Luffy recorrió las calles lo más rápido que pudo, pero las heridas de la batalla comenzaban a resentir el cuerpo del pelinegro haciendo que chocara contra varias paredes de algunas casas. El moreno comenzó a cuestionarse cuánto más podría aguantar antes de no poder más, sin embargo, unos cabellos rosados que se intentaban ocultar bajo una capucha le llenaron de dicha. Scarlett corría con un pedazo de pan y un trozo de carne bajo el brazo mientras huía de los hombres que la perseguían. Varios de los hombres vestidos de negro dispararon a la mujer sin ningún tipo de compasión, pero Luffy se colocó a la espalda de la pelirrosa con los brazos en cruz desviando los disparos. La ex princesa se detuvo mientras observaba con incredulidad al chico, pero tras una breve pausa decidió seguir corriendo por el bien de su hija mientras se arrepentía de haber dejado solo a su salvador.

De una calle entre los hombres de negro y Luffy, un soldado de juguete salió en dirección a Luffy. Cuando el soldado vio a su espalda pudo ver unos 20 hombres que perseguían a la mujer, el juguete iba a detenerse y luchar cuando escuchó una voz…

-¡Sigue corriendo, yo me encargo!- Gritó la figura de un niño a varios metros del soldado. Luffy comenzó a correr hacia al soldado, aunque empezó la carrera cojeando levemente, el juguete no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria creyendo ciegamente en las palabras de aquella persona que se iba a enfrentar sola contra los hombres de Doflamingo.

-Protégelas… protégelas cueste lo que cueste- Habló Luffy en el instante en el que se cruzó con el soldado de juguete.

-Te lo prometo-

* * *

Dos días después en altamar…

-¡Padre!- Llamó un joven con el pelo rubio en forma de piña en un inmenso barco con forma de ballena. -¡Hay un bote a babor!- Varios tripulantes de dicho barco se asomaron por el barandal para ver un pequeño bote ser mecido por las olas sin nadie abordo aparentemente.

-Echaré un vistazo- Dijo un hombre alto con un gran tupé de color castaño, ese hombre saltó al pequeño bote y menuda fue su sorpresa cuando allí vio a un niño muy herido y bastante deshidratado a juzgar por los labios del chico. El hombre cogió en brazos a Luffy, quién estaba aferrado a su sombrero de paja, y lo llevó al barco en busca de un médico.

-Padre- Habló el hombre castaño cuando volvió a su barco con Luffy aun en sus brazos. -He hallado a este niño solo en un bote a la deriva, te pido permiso para tratar sus heridas y alimentarlo para que se recupere pues está en muy mal estado-

El hombre al que todos se dirigían como "padre" se levantó de su gran asiento y observó al niño detenidamente. Este enorme hombre no era nada más y nada menos que el hombre más fuerte del mundo, el Yonko Barbablanca. Enseguida su mirada se posó en el sombrero que el chico traía en sus manos y lo reconoció, debía salvar a ese chico y preguntarle un par de cosas.

-De acuerdo, apuraos- Aceptó Barbablanca alegrando a su tripulación.

Después de curar las heridas y limpiar la sangre seca del cuerpo de Luffy, este se encontraba en la cama de la enfermería durmiendo tranquilamente con unas vías que tenían suero para que se recuperara de la deshidratación e inanición por la que había pasado. Y tan solo tuvieron que pasar dos horas para que Luffy por fin abriese los ojos…

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó Tatch que se encontraba de pie al lado de la cama.

-Estoy… Estoy… ¡Estoy genial!- Respondió Luffy con una gran sonrisa aunque bastante sorprendido y confundido. -¿Pero dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Lo último que recuerdo fue que…-

-Tranquilo, chico, estás en nuestro barco, te encontramos vagando por el mar en un bote y estabas muy herido por lo que te subimos aquí y tratamos tus heridas- Informó Tatch mientras ayudaba a Luffy a ponerse de pie pues seguía un poco débil y mareado. -Vamos, quiero que conozcas a nuestro capitán- Dijo el castaño mientras Luffy alargaba su brazo y cogía su sombrero que se encontraba en una mesita en una esquina.

-Padre, el chico ya está fuera de peligro y su recuperación ha sido sorprendentemente rápida- Dijo Tatch una vez en frente de Shirohige que estaba sentado.

-Me alegro, esas son muy buenas noticias- Sonrió.

-Shi-shirohige…- Tartamudeó Luffy. -Estoy en el Moby Dick- Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor viendo a Marco, Vista, Jozu y otros comandantes.

-Asique has oído hablar de nosotros eh, gurararara- Rio el bigotudo. Aunque no estaba en los planes de Luffy, ver de nuevo al viejo tan feliz le alegró mucho, cierto es que no tuvo ocasión de conocerlo bien ya que en medio de la Guerra de Marineford apenas cruzaron unas pocas frases, pero si Ace entregó su vida al viejo era más que suficiente para que Luffy le respetase.

-Por supuesto que he oído hablar de vosotros- Luffy sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Marco, y a Vista, a todos… -Muchas gracias por haberme cuidado, de verdad que no sé qué me hubiese ocurrido de no ser por vosotros- Dijo Luffy mientras se inclinaba frente a sus salvadores mostrando lo agradecido que estaba.

-Ahora solo falta que nos digas tu nombre- Intervino Marco.

-Yo soy Monkey D Luffy- Contestó el moreno, un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la cubierta del Moby Dick ya que encontrar a alguien con la inicial D.

-…-

-Bueno… Eso responde algunas preguntas- Habló Tatch pensando en las peculiaridades de Luffy.

-Pero, ¿nos podrías decir qué hacías en el mar tú solo y por qué estabas tan herido?- Cuestionó Barbablanca sucumbiendo a la curiosidad que le picaba desde que vio aquel sombrero de paja.

-Ah, eso… Bueno… yo… he sido atacado por unos cangrejos mientras pescaba y… bueno, eran unos cangrejos gigantes y con unas pinzas que daban miedo- Explicó Luffy mientras hacía morritos y miraba hacia otra parte del barco.

"¡Miente que da pena!" Pensaron todos a la vez que una gota de sudor les bajaba por la nuca. Luffy suspiró derrotado y les contó que había luchado contra gente muy mala y que así había acabado en el bote malherido.

-Pero eso ya no importa ¿no? Shishishi- Dijo Luffy mientras se reía despreocupado.

-Me gusta este mocoso gurararara- Toda la tripulación rio, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban teniendo un banquete en el cual todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ser testigos del apetito voraz del pequeño.

-Viejo- Llamó Luffy mientras se sentaba al lado del Yonko. -No quiero abusar de vuestra hospitalidad, pero… ¿podría venir a entrenar de vez en cuando con vosotros?- Preguntó Luffy un poco cohibido mientras ambos veían a la tripulación hacer concursos de pulsos y bailes. Barbablanca le miró sorprendido, sinceramente, no se esperaba para nada tal propuesta. -Como os conté, tuve que pelear contra gente mala y no salí muy bien parado, necesito hacerme más fuerte-

-¿Cómo conseguiste ese sombrero?- Shirohige cambió espontáneamente de tema pues aunque Luffy parecía una buena persona, primero debía asegurarse de que si le entrenaba, Luffy no usaría el poder para fines egoístas y deleznables.

-¿Esto?- Luffy tuvo un deja vu de la primera vez. -Shanks me lo encomendó cuando le dije que llegaría a ser el Rey de los piratas- Dijo Luffy mirando a su sombrero melancólicamente. Los ojos del hombre mayor se abrieron de par en par al recordar el motivo por el cual Akagami volvió al Grand Line sin un brazo, todo fue por el chico que tenía al lado. Si le preguntas a Shirohige, él nunca dirá nada bueno del Pelirrojo, pero en el fondo confía en él y en su juicio, si él cree que Luffy merece llevar el sombrero y mereció sacrificar su propio brazo es porque de verdad cree que el moreno puede llegar a ser alguien digno del legado de Roge.

-Está bien, podrás venir a entrenar cuando quieras, pero he de advertirte que será duro, muy duro- Avisó el mayor con un tono de voz amenazante.

-Eso es justo lo que quiero- Respondió Luffy con determinación.

* * *

Horas más tarde cuando todos dormían…

-Despídeme de los chicos, volveré antes de que os deis cuenta- Dijo Luffy mientras miraba el bote en el que zarparía para comenzar su camino de regreso a casa.

-Oye mocoso…- Comenzó Shirohige. -Cuídate ¿vale? Sabes que aquí tendrás amigos para lo que necesites- Barbablanca hincó una rodilla y posó una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Luffy.

-Lo mismo digo- Ambos se dieron la mano, luego, Luffy se subió a su bote y partió con muchas ganas de comenzar su entrenamiento con los piratas de Barbablanca.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, favs, follows y sobre todo reviews son de agradecer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Darle like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido, un fuerte abrazo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Exención de responsabilidad: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del buen hombre de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo y uno muy emocional que espero que os guste.**

 **Aquí tenéis a las chicas que tendrán una relación romántica con Luffy: Boa Hancock, Nami, Robin, Reiju, Nojiko, Shirahoshi, Rebecca, Vivi, Monnet y Viola. Si queréis que añada alguna más, tendréis que pedirlo por los comentarios y dar una buena razón. Muchas gracias.**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE: El siguiente capítulo lo subiré en cuanto este capítulo haya recibido 22 buenos reviews (Tenemos. Si queréis una actualización más rápida, ya sabéis :D**

 **···**

 ** _Breaker_ : Muchas gracias!**

 ** _Lux Dragneel_ : Hey! Quizás algunos capítulos sean más largos que otros, apreciaría que entendieses que es debido a la trama de la historia y a que tengo 19 años y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir todas mis historias. Por otra parte, gracias a comentarios críticos como el tuyo me dan ganas de actualizar más rápido. Así que muchas gracias.**

 ** _Leknyn_ : Jajajaja me alegro, me alegro. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios!**

 ** _Shiro Avicii_ : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta que mis lectores se inmerjan tanto en mi fic. Dicho esto, no me gusta que llames incoherencias a las ideas que tengo, quiero decir que tienes que recordar que esto es Fanfiction, es "ficción".**

 **Recuerda: Luffy viene de ser el Rey de los piratas y de derrotar a los Yonko y a sus comandantes. Ahora es más inteligente y maduro, el único impedimento para liberar todo su poder actual es su tamaño al ser un niño. Y Luffy luchó contra esos tres pero no podía derrotarlos del todo!**

 **En la parte de Shirohige: No le sorprende porque han pasado 2 años desde que Shanks volvió sin un brazo, es normal que no le sorprenda ver a Luffy en el nuevo mundo. Y aceptó a Luffy por su forma de ser y porque era alguien realmente fuerte, no sé qué es lo que te sorprende. Además, debes tener en cuenta que Shirohige está esperando por alguien que pueda cambiar el mundo para mejor como dejó claro en su último discurso en vida, y está claro que ha visto a ese alguien en el pequeño Luffy.**

 **Y no son fallos, son mis ideas y creo que deberías preguntarme antes de decir que son fallos. Pero de verdad que muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero poder verte en todos los capítulos.**

 ** _Necrogod_ : Estoy seguro que te gustarán las chicas que he elegido serán de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar y solo pedirte que comentes sobre el capítulo por favor!**

 ** _Leasimrehot_ : Muchas gracias, yo espero seguir viéndote en los comentarios :D**

 ** _Nikopelucas_ : Luffy solo va a ignorarle o a no prestarle mucha atención ya que Barbanegra es una persona que desprecia pero que no puede hacer nada para no cambiar el futuro tan drásticamente. Gracias por comentar.**

 ** _Miguelzero24_ : Tu comentario me encanta, gracias! Quizás podrías decirme lo que te ha gustado en específico :D**

 ** _Juanmaster_ : Me alegra que te haya sorprendido gratamente :D Tendrás que esperar para descubrirlo jejeje**

 ** _Euphoria1400_ : Gracias por comentar!**

 ** _X29_ : Espero tenerte aquí de ahora en adelante porque te gustará más aún esta historia. Tranquilo, Luffy será muy muy fuerte pero las batallas que tendrá las haré muy gráficas e impresionantes. Y alguna alianza sí que habrá. Espero que puedas hacerte una cuenta y que podamos contactar con más fluidez :D**

 ** _Lord_ _Azazel_ : Gracias por comentar y ella estará dentro tú tranquilo :D**

 ** _Zero1734_ : POR FIN una persona que se da cuenta! Esa es una de mis prioridades, esas historias donde es un follador y le cambian la fruta me parecen que destruyen el personaje de Luffy y espero verte aquí mucho más porque YO mantendré la esencia de Luffy. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D**

 ** _Lost_ : Gracias por comentar, y respecto a tu petición… si te haces una cuenta y comentas en mis historias me lo plantearía jejejje un saludo :D**

 ** _Miguel_.pue _ntedejesus_ : Siempre es un placer tenerte en los comentarios, pero podrías ser un poco más específico al comentar mis historias? Te lo agradecería mucho :D**

 ** _Luffy_ _Ketchum_ : Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **: Si sigues comentando actualizaré más rápido, gracias!**

 ** _Jose2002Davif_ : Ya sabes, un comentario elaborado hace que actualice más rápido :)**

 ** _FxRobalino_ : Los capítulos pueden ser largos o cortos, eso es cosa mía porque no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, un abrazo.**

 ** _Arinasution5_ : I'll do!**

 ** _ThePhenex_ : Lo haré, gracias :D**

 ** _Samus3333_ y _JeagerRearson_ : Muchas gracias, seguir comentando!**

 ** _DeStRoYeR98_ : La continuaré así que espero verte por los comentarios. Y sí, esa escena será mucho más interesante :P**

 ** _Marianobr17_ : Tomaré en cuenta tu opinión pero agradecería un review más largo, gracias.**

 ** _Light_ : Thank you so much! I know but my mother tongue is spanish, hope you understand.**

 ** _Dark_ : I do, and thank you for the idea and hope you like this chapter.**

 **···**

 **Película recomendada: _Saw 8_ (2017)**

 **Canción recomendada: _Tú me obligaste_ \- Antonio José ft Cali y el Dandee**

* * *

-¿Estás completamente seguro de esto?- Preguntó Shirohige ligeramente preocupado por la seguridad de su pequeño "hijo".

El Moby Dick se encontraba actualmente atracado en una isla del Nuevo Mundo mientras la tripulación del Yonko Barbablanca disfrutaba de un merecido descanso tras varias semanas sin dejar de surcar los mares.

Aunque este desembarco era uno de esos especiales ya que era una de esas veces donde tenían un pequeño y alegre polizón que daba un gran cambio al ambiente de la tripulación. Dos años habían pasado de aquel día que salvaron a Luffy, dos años desde que el gran Barbablanca acogió a un niño que pidió entrenamiento y que sorprendentemente fue acogido como uno más de la familia en una de las tripulaciones más fuertes del mundo.

Todos los "hijos" de Shirohige se sorprendieron al conocer la noticia, pero confiaron ciegamente en el juicio de su "padre" para aceptar que alguien tan joven aprendiera del mismo Yonko. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro niño es probable que alguno se hubiera quejado dado que jamás se había visto que un niño tan joven estuviera en un barco pirata, pero no con Luffy… Luffy era una de esas personas entre un millón que solo puedes agradecer el haberle conocido, sin duda se había ganado la confianza y amistad de toda la tripulación la primera semana a bordo del Moby Dick.

Aunque la estadía del chico eran de algunas semanas o un mes, todos se habían acostumbrado a tenerle a bordo y algunos esperaban impacientes para poder volver a ver a ese mocoso.

Como niño, Luffy era inocente y prácticamente nunca le podías ver enfadado, era un bromista sobre todo con los comandantes y hasta con el propio Shirohige, al cual nunca le ha conseguido hacer una broma aunque como todo buen cabeza dura lo seguía intentando. Pese a eso, todos los comandantes podían ver reflejado al propio Barbablanca en la forma de ser de Luffy. La personalidad del pequeño se asemejaba increíblemente con la de su "padre" en el aspecto de proteger a quienes lo necesitaban, ya podía ser un pueblo entero que un simple perrito que estaba bajo la lluvia, Luffy nunca daba la espalda, nunca decía que no y jamás se enfadaba sin motivo. Si no lo supieran, ellos mismos dirían que eran padre e hijo.

Y ahora se encontraban en esta pequeña isla mercante, celebrando una gran fiesta junto a los lugareños que estaban más que felices de recibir a unos piratas no violentos. Sin embargo no todos se encontraban en la jarana. Shirohige, Marco, Jozu, Vista y Thatch se encontraban de pie en la orilla sur de la isla junto a Luffy. Todos tenían una mirada seria y pensaban en la que Luffy acababa de decir.

-Nunca he estado tan seguro- Respondió Luffy sonriendo de forma decidida y provocando algunas gotas de sudor en sus "hermanos" ya que ellos conocían muy bien aquella sonrisa.

-Lo siento mocoso, pero es algo demasiado peligroso para dejarte ir tú solo- Dijo Shirohige sin quitar la mirada del mar. Los comandantes asintieron de acuerdo a lo dicho.

-Padre tiene razón, Luffy- Intentó razonar Marco aunque Luffy seguía mirando fijamente a ese punto a lo lejos.

-No tenéis nada de qué preocuparos, es solo que necesito ver a una vieja amiga que está siendo infeliz por proteger a una persona de su familia- Contestó con un tono muy serio intrigando a los presentes ya que en pocas ocasiones habían podido ver a Luffy así.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _La enorme guerra entre contra Big Mom acababa de terminar y ahora podemos ver a Luffy caminar tranquilamente por la gran flota del Germa mientras todos los involucrados en la batalla descansaban y reponían fuerzas tras el impresionante esfuerzo sufrido._

 _Luffy tenía casi todo su cuerpo vendado pero aun así andaba con una sonrisa y las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras silbaba. La dureza de la batalla había sido casi como ninguna otra, pero la determinación del capitán de los Sombrero de paja seguía intacta, él sabía perfectamente que no podía derrumbarse nunca más y que cumpliría con todas y cada una de las promesas que había hecho aunque le costara la vida._

 _-Vaya, vaya- Se escuchó una voz juguetona por encima de la cabeza de Luffy. -Tú sí que te recuperas rapidamente ¿eh?- Luffy se detuvo y un segundo después Reiju aterrizó frente a el con la gracilidad de una bailarina de ballet._

 _-¡Yo!- Saludó el pelinegro con alegría y una gran sonrisa que incomodó a la pelirrosa por alguna razón._

 _-Me sorprende que después de lo mal que estabas ahora estés caminando como si nada- Dijo ella con una voz seductora mientras acercaba su rostro al de Luffy, el cual no se inmutaba lo más mínimo provocando un tic en el ojo de la mujer que se preguntaba porque sus avances no surtían efecto en el moreno._

 _-Sí jajajaja, supongo que estoy acostumbrado a las palizas jajajajaja- Se rió él sin darle importancia a todas las hazañas que había hecho durante la batalla._

 _-Mmm… Bueno, me preocupaba que aún tuvieras fuerzas para pelear contra el Germa- Reiju habló queriendo tantear al joven capitán y conocer sus intenciones para con su familia. -Creía que tendría que convencerte de alguna manera…- Susurró contra el oído de Luffy mientras apoyaba sus dos manos en el pecho de Luffy sabiendo que ningún hombre podría resistirse a una mujer como ella._

 _Sin embargo Luffy solo la apartó y comenzó a caminar sin ningún atisbo de nerviosismo dejando a la princesa del Germa con los ojos abiertos y no creyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _"¿Es que acaso este chico es de la otra acera?" Se preguntó a sí misma ya que esa debía ser la única respuesta posible._

 _-Creo que no deberías confundirte- Dijo Luffy mientras se apoyaba en el barandal del barco. Reiju se acercó intrigada. -Os patearía el trasero a todos y cada uno de vosotros sin pensarlo. Ahora mismo además, me gustaría hundir todos vuestros barcos hasta que no quedase nada- La pelirrosa se tensó y se puso en guardia porque, tras lo visto en la guerra, el joven Mugiwara era más que capaz de cumplir lo que decía. Sin embargo el lenguaje corporal de Luffy no concordaba con sus palabras, él estaba muy tranquilo y sonriente sentado en el barandal mirando hacia el mar._

 _-Entonces…-_

 _-Tranquila, no, no lo haré- Esto tranquilizó a Reiju, pero aún quería saber las razones que tenía aunque su instinto le decía que la respuesta cambiaría muchas cosas en su vida._

 _-¿Y eso por qué?-_

 _-Te aprecio demasiado y me molestaría mucho tener que pelear contra ti- Le respondió mirándola y regalándole una sonrisa._

 _-¿E-eh? ¿P-por qué?- La cara de Reiju se tiñó de un profundo rojo y no pudo evitar tartamudear ante lo dicho por el pelinegro. En toda su vida nadie le había dicho algo tan honesto y lindo, no estaba acostumbrada a ese nivel de inocencia y bondad que reflejaba el hombre que tenía al lado. Todos los hombres que había conocido no eran más que unos cerdos o unos cobardes que solo veían su cuerpo y nada más. ¡Con qué derecho este mocoso se atrevía a decirle semejante cosa si ni siquiera la conocía!_

 _-¿Estás de broma?- Preguntó Luffy con una ceja levantada. -Sanji me contó lo que hiciste por él en el pasado- A Reiju se le secó la garganta. -No me gusta pelear contra buenas personas, y tú sin duda eres una de las mejores que he conocido. Creo que nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente lo que hiciste por Sanji en ese entonces, fuiste muy valiente al cuidar de él y luego salvarle, y ¡tan solo eras una niña!- La pelirrosa estaba comenzando a morderse el labio inferior y a apretar los puños con mucha fuerza. -Además, eres súper simpática y realmente amable, eres increíblemente fuerte e inteligente… No me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a ti shishishi- Rio Luffy despreocupadamente hasta que sintió como Reiju le cogía del cuello de la camisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban juntos en una habitación donde había muchas armas y con Luffy estando contra la pared siendo sostenido por una pelirrosa a la que no se le veía la cara porque su flequillo lo tapaba._

 _-¿C-cómo te atreves?- Reiju habló tan bajo que apenas se pudo oír._

 _-Mmm… ¿He dicho algo que no debía?- Preguntó Luffy un poco nervioso al creer que había hecho enfadar a la princesa del Germa._

 _-...-_

 _-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR TANTAS ESTUPIDECES?!- Gritó ella sujetando con más fuerza la camisa de Luffy hasta el punto de casi desgarrarla, pero aun sin mostrar su rostro._

 _-¡Pero es la verdad!- Respondió Luffy. -No se me da bien mentir- Susurró para sí mismo mientras miraba a otro lado con un poco de vergüenza._

 _-...-_

 _Vinsmoke Reiju, la temida Poison Pink no podía hacer esto, nunca lo había hecho, no con alguien delante, y no iba a comenzar ahora… ¿Debilidad? Eso no existe para el Germa, eso no era nada más que una tontería para débiles y cobardes y ELLA no era ninguna debilucha y una cría. NO, no lo iba a hacer… no le iba dar la satisfacción a un chico tan estúpido de verla así, preferiría morir de la forma más dolorosa antes que hacerlo… no había forma de que fuera a hacerlo… no…_

¿Entonces por qué iba a hacerlo?

 _-...- Luffy iba a decir algo hasta que escuchó algo que hacía que se le encogiese el corazón. Los tímidos sollozos y gemidos que producía la pelirrosa al intentar contener un llanto inminente. El pelinegro se preguntaba qué había dicho o hecho mal para estar en esta situación, pues le dolía mucho ver a una persona llorar y más aún si era una mujer y él no podía patearle el trasero a alguien para solucionarlo._

 _-Luffy…- Luffy se tensó aunque le produjo alegría el escuchar su nombre de la boca de la pelirrosa. -E-esto no se lo puedes contar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?- Reiju apretó más fuerte mientras temblaba levemente sintiendo por primera vez en su vida miedo._

 _-B-bueno…-_

 _-¡Promételo!- Dijo ella en un tono que no admitía un no._

 _-Lo prometo- Era lo único que necesitaba, lo único que exigía para poder ser honesta consigo misma y descansar un poco de esa careta, ese escudo que había llevado por tantos años y que gracias a un hombre como Luffy podía dejar caer y por un par de minutos desahogarse._

 _El agarre que tenía perdió fuerza hasta que sus manos soltaron a Luffy solo para abrazarlo con fuerza y pegar su rostro contra el cuello del moreno y dejar salir todo lo que tenía dentro. Por su parte, Luffy hizo caso a su instinto y devolvió el abrazo con firmeza pero también delicadeza mientras intentaba consolarla dándole un leve masaje en la espalda consiguiendo que poco a poco dejara de llorar tan fuerte._

 _Los segundos se transformaron en minutos y antes de que se dieran cuenta habían permanecido así por casi 40 minutos._

 _Reiju no creía haber estado tan relajada y feliz en toda su vida y sin duda deseaba que este momento durara toda la eternidad. Sin embargo Luffy ya había olvidado casi completamente la posición en la que estaban y hace unos minutos había comenzado a pensar en una cosa que sería alucinante…_

 _-Oi- Llamó él ilusionado con su idea. -¿Querrías unirte a mi tripulación?-_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

-Luffy, todos sabemos de lo que eres capaz, pero el Germa 66 es una flota entera de soldados con unas habilidades a tomar en cuenta. No creo que sea buena idea entablar una lucha contra ellos tú solo- Así es señoras y señores, junto a la isla donde se encontraban actualmente los piratas de Barbablanca estaba el Germa 66, más o menos a la distancia de una milla náutica y media. Una mera coincidencia que nuestro protagonista no podía dejar escapar, pero a ojos de los piratas era una completa locura.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de pelear? Jajajaja- El pequeño comenzó a reír al ver las caras de sus amigos. -Solo voy a visitar a una amiga, no soy un cerebrito pero hasta yo sé que enfrentarme a ellos yo solo sería peligroso- Habló con una sabiduría impropia de él. -Además, después de esto tendré que regresar a casa ya que llevo mucho tiempo fuera shishishi-

Tras las palabras de Luffy todos se tranquilizaron un poco, pero no del todo ya que su pequeño amigo se iba a adentrar en uno de los lugares más peligrosos del Nuevo Mundo.

-Está bien mocoso- Autorizó Shirohige mientras se inclinaba para quedar cara a cara con Luffy. -Pero más te vale salir vivo de ahí o iré yo mismo a buscarte y créeme que no te gustará- Dijo mientras emitía un poco de Haki para intimidar a Luffy… nada más lejos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué hará un anciano como tú eh?- Discutió Luffy de manera desafiante dejando salir Haki también.

El suelo comenzó a crujir y a temblar mientras el par seguía emitiendo Haki mientras juntaban más sus caras y se retaban con sus miradas.

-...- Los comandantes comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos ya que si esto seguía así la isla podría sufrir un gran cambio geológico y los del Germa terminarían dándose cuenta y estarían alerta.

-¡Gurararara!- Se rio de forma escandalosa para luego calmarse y mirar a sus comandantes con una expresión divertida. -Así que eso es lo que quieres ¿no es así?- Luffy asintió. -Vale, Jozu, puedes hacer los honores…-

-Encantado capitán- Jozu sonrió sádicamente mientras se acercaba a Luffy por la espalda quién estaba muy distraído para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Bueno, he pensado en un plan para infiltrarme pero voy a necesitar-¡Oye, espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Gritó Luffy mientras Jozu lo cogía con una mano y se acercaba a la orilla…

-Nos veremos la próxima vez, mocoso, cuídate- Dijo Shirohige mientras él y los otros comandantes despedían a Luffy sacudiendo la mano y con una sonrisa amable.

-No… más os vale que no sea lo que yo creo, Jozu…- Luffy miró con ojos asesinos al gran hombre, pero este solo se puso en posición de lanzar una lanza.

-Lo siento, son órdenes del capitán- Dijo Jozu intentando sonar arrepentido.

-Pero ¡SI TE ESTOY VIENDO AGUANTARTE LA RISAAAAAA!-

Y con ese grito al viento… un chico de tan solo 13 años fue lanzado al aire en dirección a la flota del Germa 66.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Darle like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido, un fuerte abrazo.**


End file.
